


Код Шепард

by MilvaBarring



Series: Код Шепард [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Через сто лет после финала ME3, где Шепард выбрала контроль, турианский корабль под командованием внука Гарруса Вакариана обнаруживает в космосе брошенного жнеца, на борту которого находится голографическое изображение капитана Шепард.





	Код Шепард

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shepard Code.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555699) by [quondam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quondam/pseuds/quondam). 



Через сто лет после окончания Войны со жнецами воспоминания о бедствии, прокатившемся по галактике, начали угасать. Слишком многие участники тех событий если не умерли, то уже стояли на пороге вечности. Азари, естественно, сохранили самое ясное представление о минувших событиях, и именно они взяли на себя обязанность беречь память об ужасах, едва не приведших к полному истреблению разумных рас в этой части вселенной.

Все, что было разрушено — здания, корабли и все остальное — отстроили заново, и, если не считать памятников, усеявших планеты и луны по всей галактике, каждый из которых был воздвигнут в честь героев или жертв войны, в мире почти не осталось напоминаний о том, что развитая межпланетная цивилизация находилась на грани уничтожения. Во многих отношениях жизнь при первой же возможности вернулась в привычное русло.

Поэтому, когда «Неустрашимый» на двадцать третьем этапе своей исследовательской миссии, протянувшейся за пределы изученной части галактики, наткнулся на заброшенный корабль, неудивительно, что лишь один член экипажа с первого взгляда узнал в нем безжизненный, дрейфующий в пустоте труп жнеца.

Этим членом экипажа был капитан, опытный для своего возраста солдат, недавно получивший сообщение о повышении, которое ожидало его по возвращении домой. Из-за безвременной смерти одного из представителей Иерархии Неро Вакариан получил шанс стать генералом после завершения миссии. Но, разглядывая на видеоэкране в рубке округлый корпус корабля с отростками, похожими на щупальца, он начинал сомневаться, что доживет до повышения. А если и доживет, что толку в новом звании, если впереди их ждут годы новой войны? Он был хорошим солдатом, одним из лучших, но это вовсе не означало, что он всю жизнь мечтал принимать стратегические решения. При необходимости он был готов взять на себя любую ответственность, но каждое утро начинал с молитвы духам о том, чтобы хотя бы в этот день избежать испытания властью.

Сегодня духи ему не ответили. Или ответили «нет».

Пришлось долго выжидать, наблюдая за жнецом с максимально возможного расстояния, пока между «Неустрашимым» и командованием Иерархии передавались многочисленные сообщения. В глубоком космосе связь не была мгновенной: зашифрованным пакетам данных нужно было пройти через множество ретрансляторов и буев, прежде чем попасть в руки получателя. А кроме того Неро был уверен, что командование сейчас лихорадочно выбирает нужный план действий. Некоторые из таких планов, разработанных на случай подобных непредвиденных ситуаций сразу после войны, он видел собственными глазами. Тогда никто толком не понимал, что именно произошло и почему, и эта неопределенность вызывала множество вопросов и опасений. Опасения не развеялись до сих пор, хотя о них предпочитали умалчивать.

Через некоторое время корабельный ВИ сообщил о поступлении нового сообщения с высшим приоритетом. Неро со вздохом облегчения перенаправил его на личный терминал и прочел краткий, но исчерпывающий приказ, чувствуя пульсацию в висках. Нет, до повышения он точно не доживет. Он должен был собрать отряд, высадиться на жнеце и добыть любую доступную информацию. На помощь ему направили целый флот, но подготовка и перемещение должны были занять довольно длительное время. Командование явно готовилось к худшему — настолько худшему, что требовало от него непосредственного контакта. Но Неро был хорошим солдатом, он всегда выполнял приказы и поэтому, решительно отключив коммуникатор, отдал необходимые распоряжения.

Участники маленькой группы высадки (даже если бы командование потребовало взять с собой всех членов экипажа, Неро не собирался рисковать жизнями своих подчиненных сверх необходимого из-за чьего-то глупого приказа) надели скафандры и сели в челнок. Корпус жнеца был весь покрыт царапинами, кое-где в него вплавились искореженные куски металла, а несколько суставов «ног» были оторваны и, вероятно, рассеяны в космосе. Жнец явно побывал в бою, но о том, когда это случилось, можно было лишь догадываться. Недавно? Во время Войны со жнецами? Задолго до этого? Заглушки были открыты, и лазерная пушка жнеца выставлена напоказ — Неро успокаивало лишь отсутствие мерцания в оружейном отсеке: ничто не указывало на то, что тварь готова прицелиться и выстрелить.

Не обнаружив подходящего люка, челнок завис у корпуса дрейфующего жнеца как можно ближе к ядру двигателя. Неро был уверен, что если они что-то и найдут, то, скорее всего, именно здесь. Он смотрел, как несколько солдат зацепились за корпус с помощью магнитных креплений и начали резать внешнюю обшивку. Дело было медленным и трудным, но, когда они закончили, между жнецом и челноком удалось установить временную шлюзовую камеру и наконец проникнуть внутрь.

Темнота была невероятно плотной, рассеивало ее лишь свечение инструментронов и лучи фонарей. Очень скоро солдаты очутились в части корабля, где очертания проходов и внутренних помещений выглядели на удивление знакомо, даже двери легко взламывались инструментроном. Неро не знал, чего ждать — скорее он рассчитывал найти внутри жнеца органические останки, но никак не это. Вокруг не было ничего необычного — только скучные, простые «внутренности» корабля. Но рано или поздно пугающая чернота за одной из дверей оказалась подсвеченной мерцающим вдали слабым сиянием.

Неро мгновенно насторожился, и его спутники замерли, приготовившись стрелять, пока он передавал информацию на борт челнока и «Неустрашимого». Все внутри него кричало о том, что нужно развернуться, трусливо сбежать и ждать флота, каким бы долгим ни оказалось это ожидание. Он понятия не имел, навстречу какой опасности ведет своих солдат, но ради выполнения задания продолжил двигаться вперед по направлению к тусклому пятнышку, которое становилось все больше, пока, наконец, не превратилось в светящийся голографический замок на двери. Зеленого цвета.

Капитан Вакариан остановился на мгновение, мысленно обратился к духам и открыл дверь.

Здесь света было больше: бледно-голубое мерцание окутывало каждую поверхность просторного помещения. У дальней стены виднелось ядро эффекта массы, недостаточно яркое, чтобы функционировать в полную силу, но все-таки действующее. И, что еще удивительнее, Неро мог поклясться, что различает у ядра силуэт какого-то органического существа.

Он жестом велел команде остановиться, а сам двинулся вперед, держа палец на спусковом крючке, готовый отстреливаться при малейшей угрозе. Чем ближе он подходил, тем более отчетливым становился силуэт. Это оказалась человеческая женщина — без азарийского гребня и с несколько другим строением тела, чем у кварианок. Более того, вблизи он понял, что она не настоящая. Это была голограмма. Неро остановился в нескольких шагах от слегка размытой фигуры. Та сидела на полу к нему спиной, обхватив руками колени.

— Кто ты? — спросил Неро, позабыв о регламентах.

Голограмма… женщина… кем бы она ни была… не ответила. Даже не шелохнулась.

— Властью, данной мне Турианской Иерархией, приказываю назвать свое имя! — повторил он более уверенным тоном, хотя и не знал, насколько разреженный здесь воздух и может ли она вообще его слышать.

Фигура сдвинулась — едва заметно, как будто вздохнула. Разжала руки и уперлась ладонями в металлический пол, чтобы встать, хотя Неро понять не мог, зачем бестелесной голограмме настолько точно имитировать движения физического тела — как будто она ощущала себя живой или помнила об этом ощущении. Женщина повернулась, и он крепче сжал пистолет.

Если Неро не ожидал наткнуться на мертвого жнеца в глубоком космосе, то увидеть перед собой именно это лицо он ожидал еще меньше — разве что во сне. Он никогда ее не встречал. Нет, она погибла за много десятилетий до его рождения, но он узнал ее по изображениям в экстранете и по картинкам в учебниках на его датападе. Спасительница галактики. Коммандер Шепард. Более того, он знал ее по фотографиям, которые видел в детстве в доме своего деда. Обычно дедушка их прятал, но ребенком Неро часто заставал его со снимками в руках.

Неро вырос на его рассказах. О ретрансляторе «Омега». О Сарене и Цитадели. О Земле и последнем противостоянии. Когда он был совсем ребенком, в этих рассказах не было лишних деталей, они скорее походили на легенды о древних героях. Идеальные сказки для мальчика, мечтающего о подвигах. Но со временем дедушка становился все более откровенным и раскрывал все больше и больше подробностей. Может, проговаривался нечаянно, но в глубине души Неро чувствовал, что так Гаррус пытался сообщить своему внуку истинную подоплеку событий. Взрослея, Неро смог принять эту правду и даже догадаться о кое-каких моментах, которые были связаны с отношениями рас и оставались скрытыми между строк.

— Коммандер, — удивленно произнес Неро, глядя в мерцающее лицо… покойной?.. Шепард.

Ее черты, такие же выразительные, как если бы она была живой, исказились, брови сдвинулись в почти болезненной гримасе. Она сглотнула, подняла глаза к потолку, обвела взглядом комнату и лишь затем повернулась к нему.

— Я восстановила для вас давление воздуха, — сообщила безучастно.

Неро взглянул на показания инструментрона. Если раньше корабль был заполнен смесью газов, непригодной для жизни, то сейчас состав воздуха в помещении позволял дышать без маски. Вопреки всем мыслимым и немыслимым правилам, Неро потянулся к застежкам и медленно снял шлем.

Шепард ахнула, увидев его лицо, и поднесла ладонь к губам… вернее, к их изображению. Уже через мгновение она протянула руку и погладила его по щеке.

Неро вздрогнул и попятился.

— Я…

Не медля ни секунды, она шагнула к нему, преодолев разделявшее их расстояние. Ладонь скользнула по левой мандибуле, хотя вместо прикосновения он ощутил лишь слабое покалывание энергетического поля. Несмотря на это, двигалась она в точности как живое существо: прижала ладонь к его челюсти, провела большим пальцем по синей клановой метке. Ее лицо сморщилось, на глазах выступили слезы (духи, разве голограммы могут плакать?), а затем она все-таки улыбнулась.

— Ты пришел, — прошептала она.

— Я… — он запнулся.

— Ты нашел меня, — продолжила Шепард и подошла еще ближе, обхватила руками, хотя он и не мог почувствовать крепость ее объятий.

Неро снова ощутил покалывание — каким-то образом оно пробивалось даже сквозь скафандр. Не представляя, что делать дальше, он инстинктивно обнял ее в ответ, и его руки не прошли сквозь голограмму, а сомкнулись вокруг нее, как если бы она была живой.

— Я знала, что ты меня найдешь.

В первые несколько мгновений Неро не понимал, что происходит. Может быть, он умер или видит сон? Оказался в промежутке между жизнью и смертью? Похоже, это все-таки реальность, и он действительно нашел жнеца, обнаружил, что его ядро еще действует и что рядом сидит образ женщины, которая погибла сотню лет назад, чтобы уберечь их от чудовищ, в одном из которых сейчас обитает.

— Я ждала тебя, — призналась Шепард, и Неро почувствовал, как ее рука скользнула по спине к затылку и погладила внутреннюю часть гребня — этот жест в их культуре считался интимным и откровенно эротическим. Он невольно напрягся. — Столько времени прошло. Я думала, ты умер, Гаррус. Я боялась, что опоздала и что ты погиб до того, как я успела кого-то спасти. Ты не представляешь, каково это — не знать, что произошло, и не иметь возможности вернуться, чтобы выяснить.

Духи. Ему много раз говорили, что он очень похож на деда широким воротником, голубыми глазами и даже строением лицевых пластин. Но никому бы в голову не пришло спутать его со стариком, чьи пластины давно растрескались от старости и были испещрены шрамами. Неро чувствовал, как энергетическое поле пульсирует вокруг него, откликаясь на дрожь ее тела, он слышал, как она тихо плачет — от боли или от радости, и решил, что даст ей еще одну минуту. Действительно ли это Шепард или нет, но пусть она чуть дольше насладится счастьем воссоединения с мужчиной, за которого его приняла.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнесла она, смеясь сквозь слезы. — Никогда не думала, что смогу сказать это еще раз, но надеялась, что ты всегда это знал. — Шепард подняла голову и прижала ладонь к другой стороне его лица, поглаживая мандибулу. Вдруг она остановилась, и покалывание внезапно прервалось, как будто каждая частица, из которой состояла ее проекция, прекратила движение. Как будто ее больше не было здесь. Шепард отстранилась, глядя на его правую мандибулу. Ту самую, которая, в отличие от мандибулы настоящего Гарруса Вакариана, была совершенно здоровой.

— Сколько времени прошло? — спросила она, и ее голос дрогнул. — Ты все-таки свел шрамы?

Глядя на ее встревоженное лицо, неважно, было ли оно реальным или нет, Неро понял, что одно дело — не развеивать заблуждение, а другое — намеренно лгать. Он выпрямился, собираясь с силами.

— Коммандер…

Она сразу же отвела взгляд от мандибулы и посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем, прежде чем Неро успел хоть что-нибудь добавить, резко отшатнулась, и на ее мерцающем голубом лице отразилось отчаяние.

— Он так меня не называет, — осуждающе сказала она и отступила на шаг. — Кто ты?

— Коммандер, — повторил он и двинулся к ней. Он протянул вперед руки, показывая, что не причинит ей зла; его пистолет давно уже был вложен в кобуру. — Прошло сто лет.

Шепард остановилась и резко покачала головой.

— Нет, — твердо сказала она, как будто он мог просто перепутать даты.

— Сейчас 2286 год по земному летоисчислению.

Она словно не слышала.

— Нет.

— Не знаю, что я могу сделать, чтобы вы поверили…

— Я бы знала! — крикнула она.

Неро услышал, как солдаты позади него снова вскинули оружие. Впрочем, они вряд ли смогли бы причинить проекции хоть какой-нибудь вред.

— Да, прошло много времени… но не настолько! Я бы знала! — она съежилась, наклонилась вперед, и из ее горла вырвалось прерывистое рыдание.

Неро смотрел на нее и не знал, что сказать.

— Кто ты? — потребовала она, глядя на него злыми, прищуренными глазами. — У тебя его метки! Кто ты такой?

— Я… Неро Вакариан. Гаррус — мой дедушка.

Злость схлынула, сменившись болью, и Шепард отвернулась, направив взгляд на ядро эффекта массы. Неро стоял от нее в паре шагов и видел, как по ее призрачному телу пробегает дрожь.

Они долго стояли так, замершие во времени. Шепард — посреди комнаты. Отряд — у двери. Неро стоял рядом с ней, но все же между ней и солдатами, как дипломат. Изображение коммандера первым нарушило тишину, и теперь ее голос звучал намного спокойнее, чем раньше, но она по-прежнему не смотрела в его сторону.

— Значит, он спасся? — спросила она. — Он пережил войну?

Неро кивнул, хотя она и не могла этого видеть.

— Да. Насколько мне известно, остальные члены команды тоже спаслись.

Казалось, будто тяжкий груз упал с ее плеч, хотя это наверняка было игрой воображения. Духи, Неро чувствовал, что теряет рассудок.

Наверное, она хотела бы задать ему миллион вопросов о том, как уживаются расы, как сплотились миры, помня и чтя ее жертву, и даже об оставшихся в живых друзьях. Возможно, ответ бы ее не обрадовал, но Неро знал, что Лиара Т'Сони жива и, скорее всего, будет жить еще много столетий… Впрочем, Шепард ничего об этом не спросила.

— Он был счастлив? — шепнула она.

— Он… — Неро осекся, не зная, что ответить. Дед никогда не рассказывал ему о своих чувствах к Шепард, но Неро понимал, о чем именно тот умалчивает, и это уже говорило о многом. Его бабушка, благослови ее духи, прожила жизнь в счастливом браке, но Неро всегда знал, что было что-то еще. Кто-то еще. А теперь, через сто лет после того, как Гаррус потерял свою любимую, Неро наконец узнал всю правду. Может, это не по-туриански, но у него сердце сжималось при мысли о том, с каким чувством потери его дедушка прожил этот век, и что сейчас ощущало это изображение — неважно, было ли оно реальной Шепард или считало себя ею. — Да, счастлив. Он женился… лет через десять после окончания войны. У него три сына и дочь.

Шепард покачнулась, и Неро увидел, как она закрыла руками лицо, наверное, чтобы вытереть слезы.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она, но кроме радости в ее голосе звучала боль. — Он это заслужил. Я рада, что он все-таки нашел свое счастье. Мне кажется… — Она прервалась и глубоко вздохнула (видимо, по привычке, ведь ей не нужно было дышать). — Мне кажется, что он всегда мечтал о такой жизни, хотя у вас, турианцев, не принято об этом говорить.

Неро нечего было ответить, но мысленно он согласился с ней. Он успел застать своего прадеда, отца Гарруса, и знал, что тот считался образцовым турианцем. Но Гаррус… был совершенно другим. Он был добрым. И Неро задумался о том, была ли эта доброта врожденной или возникла под влиянием человеческой женщины, которую он любил много лет назад.

— Коммандер, я должен спросить. Что произошло на Цитадели? Почему отступили жнецы? Куда они ушли? Они вернутся? — Вопросы полились рекой, но он не мог их не задать.

Шепард вздохнула и покачала головой, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Ее лицо отражало всю ту боль, которую она испытала сто лет назад. Неро был в этом уверен.

— Мне предложили выбор… как защитить органическую жизнь. И был ли он правильным или нет, но я выбрала стать частью жнецов, управлять ими, заставить их покинуть галактику и никогда не возвращаться. Я буду жить вечно, — добавила она усталым тоном, — если это можно назвать жизнью. Но я буду здесь и позабочусь, чтобы то, что произошло сто лет назад и происходило на протяжении тысячелетий, никогда не повторилось.

В это трудно было поверить, и, слушая ее, Неро не понимал, сколько на самом деле правды в ее словах. Может, он проник в жнеца и стал жертвой одурманивания? Может, он забрался слишком далеко и уже готов стать пешкой в игре сил, стремящихся уничтожить органическую жизнь? Но в лице Шепард было что-то, убеждающее его в обратном.

— Сюда направляется флот, — признался он. — Не знаю, собираются ли они уничтожить этот корабль или исследовать его.

Шепард кивнула с печальным видом.

— Я могу уйти. Это не важно. Ничто не важно. Мне просто нравилось быть здесь — как можно ближе к дому. — У нее вырвался сдавленный, горький смешок. — Я думала, что он меня найдет.

Неро кивнул, соглашаясь. Он должен был вернуться на «Неустрашимый», написать отчет и сообщить командованию обо всем, чему стал свидетелем. Но все же… Он бросил взгляд на Шепард, замершую неподвижно с пустыми, безжизненными глазами — это было обычное поведение для голограммы, но оно так резко контрастировало с тем, что он видел несколько минут назад. Все в ней казалось настоящим — не как у голограмм в портах и городах, созданных для обслуживания туристов. Она не была компьютерной программой, виртуальным или даже искусственным интеллектом. Каким-то образом, которого Неро не понимал, она осталась той же Шепард и все эти годы находилась здесь. Запертая в ловушке.

— Он пытался, — попробовал Неро ее утешить. — Я знаю, что пытался. Но мне кажется, никому бы в голову не пришло искать вас здесь.

Шепард взглянула на него. В ее глазах читалась благодарность — за его добрые слова, пусть даже они не могли ничего изменить.

— Вам нужно уйти с корабля. Я должна увести его отсюда, пока не пришло подкрепление. Будет лучше, если они меня не найдут.

Шепард была права, и Неро наклонился за лежащим на полу шлемом. Он уже собирался его надеть, но что-то вынудило его остановиться.

— Могу я вас кое о чем попросить?

Она хмыкнула.

— Какой услуги можно ждать от призрака, живущего в жнеце?

— Просто скажите, где мне вас искать в следующий раз.

* * *

Через тридцать восемь дней после того, как Неро отказался от звания генерала, «Неустрашимый» отправился на очередное задание в неизведанные просторы космоса. Неизведанные для всех. Но не для капитана. Он-то точно знал, куда летит, и надеялся увидеть там не только пустоту, заполняющую большую часть вселенной.

Когда они прибыли, пульс Неро ускорился при виде корпуса жнеца, который можно было счесть мертвым и неподвижным, если не знать, что внутри него теплится жизнь. Неро снова высадился на корабль, но на этот раз отряд состоял из него самого и еще одного очень опытного, но медлительного бойца. Дорогу Неро помнил наизусть, но даже если бы забыл, на этот раз им не пришлось пробираться по кораблю в темноте. Пол светился, указывая им путь. «Шепард, — подумал Неро с улыбкой. — Она нас ждет».

Он бросил взгляд на своего спутника и кивнул, указывая на последнюю дверь. Затем проверил данные инструментрона: давление и состав воздуха были в норме, как и в прошлый раз. Им даже не пришлось открывать дверь: створка сама отъехала в сторону и вернулась на место, как только они вошли. Помещение, где они оказались, было окутано знакомым свечением.

— Вот уж не ожидал, — сказал его спутник, — что по доброй воле полезу в жнеца еще раз. Я ведь однажды уже это делал.

Подумать только, сколько всего он не успел рассказать.

Неро дал ему знак снять шлем и свой снял тоже.

— Я понимаю. Но мне кажется… дедушка, ты должен это увидеть.

Гаррус просто положил свой шлем на пол. Он давно ушел с военной службы, и в его возрасте мысль о том, что на них могут напасть, а шлема рядом не окажется, не казалась такой уж пугающей. Он покрутил головой, разминая ноющие мышцы, затекшие после долгого пребывания в тяжелой броне; теперь ему едва хватало сил носить на себе ее вес. Пластины на его лице поблекли, утратив былой цвет, и растрескались, становясь с годами все грубее. Он посмотрел на внука.

Неро уверенно шел вперед, не доставая оружия. Как и в прошлый раз, его взгляд упал на мерцающее ядро и на застывшую рядом фигуру. Ничего не изменилось, и даже голограмма Шепард так же сидела спиной, неподвижная, но совсем как живая.

— Вы ждали, — обратился к ней Неро.

Шепард кивнула.

— Я же обещала. Не понимаю, зачем я вам понадобилась, но у меня не так уж много других дел.

Неро услышал, как Гаррус за его спиной остановился и ахнул. Повернувшись, он увидел его часто моргающие глаза и приоткрытый рот. Что бы ни сделал Неро ради этого мгновения — нарушил приказ, направив корабль в эту точку пространства, подверг опасности жизнь своего старого деда — все это было не зря. Это того стоило.

— Духи… — произнес Гаррус.

В то же мгновение Шепард повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на Неро и его спутника. Но ей даже не нужно было их видеть — она узнала Гарруса по голосу.

Неро легонько подтолкнул его в спину. Гаррус медленно шагнул вперед, словно боясь, что, если подойдет слишком близко, видение рассеется.

Шепард поднялась на ноги, на призрачных щеках блестели слезы, на губах играла улыбка, которой не было на ее лице даже тогда, когда она впервые увидела Неро и приняла его за своего любимого мужчину.

— Я думала, ты умер, — сказала она. В прошлый раз она об этом не спросила, а Неро не признался ей, что его очень старенький дед еще жив.

— Нет, это ты умерла, — возразил Гаррус, а потом бросился к ней с такой скоростью, словно ему было тридцать лет, а не сто тридцать.

Они встретились на середине комнаты, и, хотя Гаррус должен был пройти сквозь нее, потому что она была всего лишь проекцией, выглядело это так, словно у них обоих были настоящие, живые тела. Шепард обхватила его руками за шею и даже поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы потереться щекой о его щеку, а потом прижаться лбом к его лбу. Гаррус обнял ее совершенно привычным жестом.

— Боже мой, — выдохнула она, всхлипывая, и поднесла свои призрачные губы к его ротовым пластинам. Гаррус повторил ее жест. — Я так по тебе скучала.

Это был очень интимный момент, и Неро чувствовал, что должен оставить их одних, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Он видел, с какой любовью они прижимаются друг к другу, видел, как привычны для них эти объятия. Он слышал плач Шепард и сдавленные звуки, которые издавал Гаррус и которые были бы рыданиями, будь он человеком. Неро помнил тот день, когда умерла его бабушка, и видел, как Гаррус скорбел по женщине, с которой прожил почти век и вырастил детей и внуков, но это… Знала ли бабушка, что, несмотря на всю любовь, которую дарил ей Гаррус, в его жизни была другая? Та, которую у него отняли, которая пожертвовала собой, чтобы все они могли жить.

— Ты не подчинилась моему приказу, — сказал Гаррус со сдавленным смехом, прижимаясь искалеченной мандибулой к волосам Шепард. Он чувствовал лишь покалывание голограммы, но в глубине его памяти хранились воспоминания о том, какими были на ощупь ее волосы. — Ты не вернулась ко мне.

Шепард всхлипнула и покачала головой.

— Я хотела. Но мне нужно было защитить тебя. Всех вас.

— Вечно жертвуешь собой ради других, — тихо упрекнул он, зажмурившись и еще крепче прижав ее к себе. — Пора с этим заканчивать.

Она рассмеялась.

— Хотелось бы, да. Но это того стоило хотя бы потому, что ты нашел свое счастье. — Она подняла голову и смерила его взглядом. — Я слышала, у тебя дети.

Лицо Гарруса исказилось от боли.

— Шепард… я хотел, чтобы они были нашими, — признался он, чувствуя себя предателем и по отношению к ней, и по отношению к своей покойной жене. Он любил свою турианку всем сердцем, но если бы Шепард вернулась к нему пусть даже на двадцатом году его брака, он бросил бы все ради нее — человеческой женщины, которую любил… любит. Всегда будет любить. — Прости меня.

Шепард покачала головой и провела пальцами по его щеке и краю рта, изучая изменившееся с возрастом лицо, так не похожее на лицо молодого турианца, которого она знала.

— Нет, не надо извинений. Я была бы счастлива прожить эти годы с тобой, но я рада, что ты смог создать семью.

Он взглянул на нее с недоверием, и Шепард скупо улыбнулась:

— Правда, рада, — прошептала она. — Ты должен рассказать мне о своих детях. — Теперь ее улыбка стала более живой и искренней, в ней даже появился оттенок гордости. — Я хочу узнать о том, как ты впервые увидел свою дочку и сыновей. Расскажи, какие они у тебя красивые.

Гаррус поднес руку к ее лицу, вернее, к границам проекции, и Шепард прильнула щекой к его ладони.

— Расскажу. Обязательно.

— Но только поскорее, — неохотно сказала она. — Уложи сотню лет в один день. Не думаю, что твой внук согласится держать здесь корабль, пока я не вытяну из тебя все подробности.

Гаррус посмотрел на Неро, все еще стоявшего у закрытой двери, и смерил его пристальным взглядом. А потом, приняв решение, снова повернулся к Шепард. Она была голограммой, а не женщиной из плоти и крови, которую он знал и любил. Но он мог видеть каждый ее волосок. Каждый взмах ресниц. Горбинку на носу. Ямочку между ключицами под призрачной одеждой. Он слышал ее голос и даже видел, как медленно вздымается ее грудь, хоть она и не нуждалась в воздухе. Это была его Шепард. Конечно же, это была она.

— Нет, — сказал он, покачав головой. Шепард изумленно распахнула глаза. — Я останусь с тобой.

— Нет, нет, не вздумай! — воскликнула она и шагнула назад, отстраняясь от своего турианца, о встрече с которым мечтала со дня их прощания в Лондоне. Воспоминания о котором поддерживали ее на протяжении этих ста лет. — Ты должен уйти. — Чтобы произнести эти слова, ей пришлось собрать все свои силы.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько лет мне осталось? — спросил Гаррус, повысив голос.

— Не говори так!

— Не много, Шепард.

— Сколько бы ни было! У тебя есть близкие, и ты им нужен. Представь, что они будут чувствовать, если никогда больше тебя не увидят!

Шепард в ярости стала расхаживать из стороны в сторону, и Гаррус не решился подойти вплотную, чтобы не оттолкнуть еще сильнее. Это было так по-шепардовски. Она всегда знала наверняка, что правильно, а что нет. Вечно пыталась защитить остальных от боли, которую испытывала сама.

— Сделай меня таким же, как ты, — попросил он. — Ты же можешь?

Шепард остановилась и с ужасом взглянула на него.

— Тебе не нужно быть таким, как я. Как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. Я не могу умереть, Гаррус. И это тоже не жизнь. До конца времен я буду сидеть здесь и сходить с ума, пытаясь не превратиться в очередного Властелина или Предвестника… и напоминать себе, почему я сделала то, что сделала, чтобы защитить галактику от повторения этих циклов.

— Вот именно поэтому… — перебил ее Гаррус.

— В смерти есть покой! — крикнула Шепард. — Как ты не понимаешь? Я всегда хотела, чтобы ты жил долго и счастливо, но еще сильнее я хочу, чтобы ты обрел этот покой. Я не знаю, что нас ждет после смерти, Гаррус… — Она потерла лоб, крепко зажмурив глаза. — Но у тебя должен быть шанс узнать. Чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из нас узнал.

— Хватит, — тихо сказал он и наконец-то снова прикоснулся к ней, повернув к себе ее лицо. Шепард опустила руку и неуверенно взглянула на него. — Я провел без тебя сотню лет, каждый день думая о том, какой бы была моя жизнь, если бы мы оба выжили. А теперь ты здесь, и я здесь… — Он обнял ее другой рукой и, опустив голову, уткнулся носом ей в шею. — Я остаюсь с тобой.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она. — Не проси меня об этом, Гаррус.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он так же тихо и в это мгновение мог бы поклясться, что чувствует ее запах, как в то утро, когда впервые проснулся в ее постели, с ее вкусом на языке и ощущением ее тела на подушечках пальцев. — Я люблю тебя и не могу уйти. — Теперь в его голосе звучала боль и отчаянная мольба. — Сделай меня таким, как ты, Шепард.

Она заплакала, тихо, но горько, и ее тело, хоть и призрачное, обмякло, как будто лишившись всех сил.

— Это больно, — призналась она. — Тебе будет больно.

— Уж как-нибудь выдержу. Ты же знаешь, — сказал Гаррус, пытаясь пошутить, — я однажды ракету зубами поймал.

Шепард отстранилась и посмотрела на него мокрыми от слез глазами. Он встретился с ней взглядом.

— Ты уверен? Может, тебе надо подумать?..

— Я уверен.

Она посмотрела на его внука. Гаррус понял намек и повернулся к Неро, все еще сжимая в объятиях ее мерцающее тело.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Неро голосом, натянутым как струна. — Не знаю, что я скажу остальным, но я понимаю, что ты должен остаться.

— Прости, — обратился к нему Гаррус, но тот покачал головой.

— Ты нужен ей, а после всего, что она сделала для всех нас… она это заслужила. — Неро шагнул к дедушке и к голограмме Шепард. Два турианца, старый и молодой, с одинаковыми клановыми метками на лицах, крепко обнялись. Неро повернулся к Шепард. — Я не знаю, на что вы способны, но, если сможете время от времени посылать мне весточки, я буду очень признателен. Просто чтобы я знал, что у вас двоих… все хорошо.

Шепард кивнула. Она понятия не имела, возможно ли это. Но ведь она ни разу не пыталась.

— Я попробую.

— Берегите его. — И он снова повернулся к дедушке: — Береги ее.

— Обязательно. Передай своему папе и остальным, что я очень сильно их люблю. — В таких вещах не принято было признаваться, но Гаррус всегда был плохим турианцем. И сейчас… это было оправданно. Он погладил внука по щеке. Внука, которого помогал растить, который был ему ближе всех остальных многочисленных отпрысков. — Ты хороший парень, Неро, — добавил Гаррус, когда тот уже направился к двери и начал надевать шлем. — Спасибо тебе.

Неро обернулся на пороге, чтобы дать им последнее напутствие.

— Будьте счастливы. Наконец. — Он вышел, и дверь закрылась.

Гаррус снова повернулся к Шепард, которая хоть и согласилась выполнить его просьбу, выглядела встревоженной.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделала.

— Прямо сейчас? — испуганно спросила она.

— Да, сейчас.

— Еще не поздно передумать, — заметила Шепард, но все равно взяла его за руки. Их пальцы переплелись.

— Начинай.

Шепард закрыла заплаканные глаза и подняла руки так, чтобы сомкнутые ладони оказались между ней и Гаррусом. Она вспоминала тот далекий день и немыслимое решение, которое не хотела принимать. Когда она добралась до луча, то думала, что умрет. Но все, что она там увидела, необходимость сделать последний выбор и осознание того факта, что она никогда не вернется к тем, кого любит, — вот что было для нее невыносимым. Даже в самые отчаянные моменты своей жизни она продолжала слышать голос надежды. «Пусть хоть на этот раз мое желание сбудется», — шептал он. Но на Цитадели этот голос умолк. И поэтому Шепард повернулась к синему сиянию, сделала глубокий вдох и, несмотря на боль, вошла в него, чтобы стать частью силы, которую ненавидела всем сердцем.

— Прости, — тихо сказала она, чувствуя, как между ней и Гаррусом возникает синее искрящееся поле, только на этот раз энергия текла не от Цитадели к ней, а от нее к Гарусу. Она не решалась открыть глаза, не решалась увидеть, как его тело будет распадаться на мельчайшие частицы, пока не исчезнет совсем, и он навсегда свяжет себя с ней и со жнецами, как когда-то поступила она. Она просто чувствовала тепло и электрические разряды, как сто лет назад, и пульсацию вырывающейся из нее энергии. А потом ничего. Один лишь… покой.

Стоя с закрытыми глазами, Шепард поняла, что больше не ощущает его рук. «Боже мой, — подумала она, — у нас не получилось», и вдруг почувствовала прикосновение. Но не такое, как раньше, когда живая, органическая плоть соприкасалась с ее искусственным изображением. Нет, это ощущение было таким же, как в далеком прошлом. Настоящим. Живым. Совершенным.

— Я здесь, — сказал Гаррус. — Открой глаза.

Она по-прежнему плотно сжимала веки, но ощущение его лицевой пластины, прижавшейся к ее щеке, ощущение тепла убедили ее подчиниться. С глубоким вздохом она распахнула глаза и увидела перед собой его, такого же, как сто лет назад. Молодого. Сильного. Красивого. Мужчину, с которым она мечтала провести остаток своих дней.

Он прикоснулся ртом к ее губам, и Шепард почувствовала его вкус, его запах, ощущение живого тела под ладонями.

— Я скучала по тебе, — призналась она, отвечая на поцелуй. Может быть, теперь вечность не будет такой уж тяжкой ношей.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — сказал Гаррус и довольно вздохнул. — Ты больше никогда не будешь одинока.


End file.
